Kyle
Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason is a wizard character in Fanboy and Chum Chum, and the tritagonist of the show. Background Kyle was born to his father and double-decker bus while on a trip in the real world, to Hugo and Anoosh Bloodworth-Thomason. As an only child, he was raised in fanciness, and attended Milkweed Acadamy. There, he made friends including Sigmund, who later became his rival. When Kyle was only 9 years old, he accidently turned his teacher, Professor Flan, into a raspberry flan, and got expelled. As a result, he had to be home-schooled because Milkweed is the only Wizard School in the London area of Wizard World. Three years later, he moved to the real world to attend Galaxy Hills Elementery School, where he befriended Fanboy and Chum Chum. Today, Kyle is still in the real world, and tries to get re-admitted to Milkweed. Although he never seems to be able to do this, he soon realizes he has real friends, and Galaxy Hills is a true home to him.﻿ Depiction in the series Kyle is a young wizard who was expelled from the Milkweed Academy for Wizards in Wizard World. He now has to attend normal public school like the other kids. Even though he has powers that include levitation, Fanboy and Chum Chum used to assume that Kyle is pretending, and did not believe he has real powers. He's the second-eldest of Fanboy's main group of friends, and the only with braces and magic powers. Kyle is introduced in the first episode as the "most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet". After he made his dramatic entrance, no one but Fanboy and Chum Chum was interested. After he sat down, he met Fanboy and Chum Chum for the first time, and they were completely skeptical to his magic and thought he was a normal boy pretending to be a wizard. He later sees Fanboy as a pretend wizard and was completely unimpressed by his "magic". At lunch he plans to summon a griffin when after Fanboy used his fake spell book, chants the incantation. After Kyle accidently de-levitates into Lupe's lunch, he gets punched and challenges Fanboy to a wizard-off. During that, Chum Chum faints from seeing Fanboy's cut-off finger trick and, due to seeing them distracted after a revival went wrong, Kyle went entirely insane and possesses an energy sphere, armed to rough them up. But before he could get the attack out, the griffin Fanboy summoned earlier carried him away. The end scene showed Fanboy decide to play wizard with Kyle all day tomorrow, while Kyle shouts "No, I won't!" in the distance. During the episode, Kyle showed absolutely no interest in Fanboy and Chum Chum's company. Later on, Kyle starts to get used to his surroundings. He is now interested in having conversations with Fanboy and Chum Chum. The first episode to show that matter was "The Janitor Strikes Back". Kyle is usually interested in them, but other times, he gets extremely annoyed by them, and insults them often. They do not know this, but they show they're sorry for him and care for him a lot. Kyle also usually tones his negative traits down when there is an emergency, or for other reasons. As the series goes, Kyle's relationship with Fanboy and Chum Chum seems to larger, and gets mad and yells at them less. He also seems to return his feelings to them and entertain them as shown in "Cold War" and "Lord of the Rings. Beginning with the episode "Sigmund the Sorcerer", Kyle is usually much more friendly and less angry to them. Personality Kyle is smart, free-spirited, and sometimes bossy. He is known to be smart most of the time, and studies a lot. He also is a great musician, and knows how to play every instrument. Kyle also has a big mind, and knows the name of every person he meets. This may be why his head is abnormally large. Physical Appearance At his current appearance as a pre-teen, He is tall and very slender. Kyle's head is shown to abnormally large, somewhat shaped like a light bulb. He has large teeth with noticeable silver braces on them. His hair is colored dark red, with two triangular bangs swoopt to his left, and the bottom edge is in a zigzag pattern. He also has strands sticking down from both sides of his head, and at the top, two smaller strands stick up and curl downwards. His face also has a set of freckles, both of his cheeks have three, while the bridge of his nose has four. He also appears to be strongly pale-skinned. Kyle's appearance changed as he aged. As an infant, He had a bib with red and yellow stripes and a yellow fluffy edge, his hair had a curl on the right side, and giant eyelashes. He also had a slight blush. As of now he wears a t-shirt with red and yellow stripes, similar to the bib he wore as an infant. The sleeves reach down to the middle of his arms. At the neck is a yellow turnover collar. He also wears dark grayish-blue pencil thin jeans, and dark red high top sneakers. He also wears a silky black cape that reaches down to the middle of his shins. He also bears a resemblance to Retchy Lintpockets, one of the toddlers. Category:Fanboy and Chum Chum Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Slender Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Neutral Characters